


Fiction Drabble Requests

by Cai (Zanya)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Samurai Champloo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, Language, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Humor, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanya/pseuds/Cai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smattering of small fic drabble requests. Ongoing, multifandom, multi pairings. Ratings and tags will be added as I go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roy and Winry, implied RoyEd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Roy and Winry, having a random conversation about Ed.
> 
> For taua ^^

“How’s he doing?” Roy set his tea cup down on the table and smiled as Miss. Rockbell. It was a rare treat when he received a visit from Winry or Al. Ed on the other hand hadn’t stopped by since he headed out West. “Any news when he’ll be done with all his research?” Ed recently had his twenty-first birthday four months ago. Roy had hoped this would be the year… but no invitations came through the mail nor did he get a phone call.

“You know, Ed. You’re lucky to get a call or postcard from him… if he remembers.” Winry took a small sip of her tea before glancing up at Roy, nervously. Even her fingers twitched and her hand shook a little. Roy sighed, knowing what was coming next. “He’s been really quiet lately. Al and I haven’t heard from in three months. Has he… sent anything to you?” Winry looked flat-out worried now, but from what Roy could tell, she didn’t know the reasons why Ed never really came around anymore. He doubted even Alphonse knew. “This is the longest he’s been silent. Even if he doesn’t talk to me, it’s not like him to go for so long without talking to Al. I’m worried about him.”

“Unfortunately, no.” Roy had never gotten one phone call or postcard from Ed. Never. He used to. In fact, it had become a regular thing for them to write each other while Al recovered… that all changed, though after that one night. The next morning, Ed had been distant, mumbling how he needed to go so he wouldn’t miss his train. Roy hadn’t seen or heard from him since. “I’m sure, you’ll get something from him soon. After all, you and Alphonse are his family and surely he’ll need maintenance on his automail before long.” He kept his tone reassuring, hoping that his grief and disappoint didn’t show through. “I’m sure, he’s fine.” Roy reached across the small table and gently squeezed her hand.

He’d call Miss. Rockbell this weekend or Al. He’d follow up, not only for Al and Winry’s sake, but also for his own peace of mind. If Ed was still off the radar, Roy would go West and bring him home.


	2. AtLA: Zuko, Aang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, ending the war was the easiest part.
> 
> For Lohry <3

Zuko knew Aang would end up stopping by sooner or later. He had hoped for later. The Avatar had certain duties to maintain and fulfill. Still, when he sent out a letter in reply to Aang’s inquiry, he had expected the Avatar within the week. Zuko had prepared, sending out messengers to keep watch for any sign of him. The uprisings were getting worse. He didn’t want his kingdom to lose more land, but keeping forcefully didn’t set well with him either. The Fire Nation had lost too much too soon, and the balance between peace and war was precarious. There were days when he fully understood his father’s decisions even if he didn’t agree with them. Keeping the masses under control made things simpler in some ways.

Now Aang stood in the doorway of the home Zuko was staying at, waiting for an invitation inside. “You came early.” Zuko’s tone of voice sounded more curt than he planned. “Does the Avatar have nothing else to oversee?” God, how he hated regulating an old friend down to his title, but it felt necessary considering their new rules often conflicted. “Sit down. We have a lot to discuss.” He motioned to the pillow seat across from him on the floor.

Aang sighed, closing the door behind him. He walked to the middle of the room and sat down on the pillow, eying up the Fire Lord from across the mat. Tea cups and food had been carefully laid out for the two of them. “You knew I’d come as soon as I heard.” He didn’t bother gesturing to the enough food and drink for the both of them. “And you’ve been watching for my arrival.” It wasn’t a question. They both knew it. “Can we at least catch up before getting down to business? It’s been a while, old friend.”

Zuko poured tea for the both of them, masking his desire to scrap all formalities and turn this into a visit between friend. “We both know it’s best if we don’t,” he said, setting down the tea cup. “After this, we may hardly be in the position to use the term friends. I have no intentions of moving anyone from the Fire Nation out. Some of them have families and a life here.” He had started their discussion. Now all he could do was wait, and hope another war wasn’t on the horizon. 


	3. Roy/ Ed - Naruto AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Roy and Ed, Naruto crossover. 
> 
> for lohry

Roy pulled Ed back away from the fire that blew across the forest, and for once felt the same sense of horror other people must have felt being on the other end of his flames.They had to get out of here. He needed to get Ed out of here before they were both caught up in the crossfire. The transmutation had gone wrong. That much he knew. In all practicality, Roy should have known that trying to get Ed's alchemy back wouldn't have worked. Now they were stuck in this strange place, and he had to fix this. If he lost Ed, Roy's world would fall apart. 

Down below, he saw two dark-haired men fighting, and what looked like giant balls of fire coming from their mouths. Roy had never seen anything quite like, and all either of them could do was watch as the trees lit up one by one. Even with their distance, he could feel the heat on his face and hands.

Ed pulled out of his grasp, stopping to look behind them and the destruction that followed from another ball of fire that man had spit out from his mouth. The look on his face was that of pure shock. Roy briefly wondered what Ed would have said if he had been around for the Ishvalan war. He wondered if Ed would have looked at him with those same eyes, wide with shock and horrified at the destruction. 

“What the fuck was that?” Ed asked, grabbing Roy’s arm, harshly, enough to make him wince. 

“Come on, Ed,” Roy tugged Ed again to get them moving once more, “We can’t stay here. This entire place will go up in flames.” And this time they didn’t stop until they could no longer feel the heat from the flames. 


	4. Olivier and Riza, Bank robbery AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Lohry
> 
> Meme: Give me two characters and a prompt and I’ll write 1-3 paragraphs on for it.

Riza ducked and slid out of the way when a rather large man brought his arm down across the back of her neck. Her legs buckled, and she slid across the floor, towards the door. Riza shook it off the best she could and pulled her hair away from her eyes. 

Even with her vision blurred, Riza saw Olivier was about five feet away, stuffing the pile of money into the bag while shooting at anyone who got within a few feet of her until her gun ran out of bullets. Another man came up fast and was almost within reach. 

She didn’t hesitate, twisting around, Riza pumped bullets into the man with one hand while tossing her other handgun to Olivier with the other; bullets scattered across the bank, and she pulled herself back up to cover Olivier so they could grab the money and run. 


	5. Alphonse, Lan Fan - Orphanage AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meme: Give me two characters and a prompt and I’ll write 1-3 paragraphs on for it.
> 
> Prompt: Alphonse, Lan Fan - Orphanage AU
> 
> Written for Lohry ^^

Lan Fan sat down and handed Al a teddy bear, which he promptly gave to the little boy sitting in front of them. He smiled reassuringly, hoping to get one in return. The boy’s eyes were still wet with tears that had fallen, another unfortunate casualty from the war that raged across the countryside. 

Al never once regretted the humanitarian work he did, but it still broke his heart to see so much tragedy and sadness in someone so young. Some of the kids that came through adjusted right away, others, like this little guy, never seemed to bounce back. It had been almost two weeks already, and this was the first time the kid had taken the offered toy. 

Though the anticipated action didn't turn out the way he thought it would. Al's shoulders slumped a little, and Lan Fan gave him a concerned look, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder as the kid merely looked the stuffed animal over before crawling into a corner, holding it closely and pulling his knees up to his chest.


	6. Samurai Champloo: JinMugenFuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble request: Give me two or more characters and a one-sentence prompt and I’ll write 1-3 paragraphs on for it.
> 
> Prompt: And to think they believed it was impossible to care that much for someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lohry ^^
> 
> went way over the 1-3 paragraphs but no regrets!

They all sat in a circle around a small mat that held their tea and bread, which in itself was nothing special except that they hadn’t seen each other in two years and before that, three had past. But somehow, in one full night–and a partial day–they had all managed to fall into the same pattern they had before.

Fuu closed her eyes and sighed that particular defeated (and slightly annoyed) sigh she only could muster when Jin and Mugen were in the same room together. She was no longer the child she was when they had gone looking for her father; she would not lose her temper. Fuu pursed her lips and crinkled her forehead. Her tea was getting cold, but she would be damned if she caved first. Not while Mugen had that smug smile on his face.

Really, they needed to either stop meeting like this or meet more often. Fuu had no idea which she wanted most. Without them, her nights were painfully lonely, but with them here the desire to bang their heads together was becoming increasingly harder to resist.

One thing was clear to her, though. After last night, they needed to settle on one or the other because this staunch silence that had enveloped them unsettled her. If they went their separate ways now, they might never see each other again. But why did she have to be the one to break it? Fuu exhaled a frustrated growl. “Fine,” she said, picking up her tea cup and taking a sip. That was all they’d get from her. She didn’t want to talk to either of them anyway.

Jin quietly watched Fuu and Mugen for any signs that either of them regretted last night. His own mind still had trouble wrapping itself around the events that had unfolded between them, and it was a small comfort that Fuu appeared to be in a similar predicament as him. Mugen, on the other hand, seemed to accept what happened between them the most. Jin frowned. Of course someone like Mugen would accept it so quickly. Simple minds often, and rather easily, embraced the more carnal desires of the flesh.

He had been on his way to a small town nearby to settle down and find work. Traveling around the world had been both elating and disappointing at the same time. It wasn’t same doing it alone. Looking back, he supposed a part of him always craved their company in his own way and maybe even needed it. And to think there was a time he believed it was impossible to care that much for someone, let alone two people.

When Fuu picked up the tea, he simply ‘hmm’ed’ in return. He hadn’t expected for them both to show up at that run-down tavern last night. He also hadn’t expected for them to have so much fun or for one thing to lead another, leaving all three of them tangled up in Fuu’s sheets this morning nor the hour of silence that immediately followed. What mess this turned out to be.

The other two were over thinking things again. He could tell by Jin’s sour frown and the way Fuu’s eyes flicked back and forth between them (also a clear sign that she was thinking about whether or not to choke them both). Maybe by normal standards that was the thing to do and feel. Stay quiet, pretend it didn’t happen… get angry. He didn’t care. Mugen had no idea since the term ‘normal’ always felt foreign to him.

Had he planned on sleeping with them both last night? No.That had been the last thing on his mind when they first met up. But it had happened, and it had been surprisingly easy for him to accept. Now he just needed to work on Jin and Fuu’s resolve, because in his opinion, they should still be in bed sleeping or having more sex, yet here they were… having tea of all things.

Mugen’s lips tilted up into an amused smile.This was as good time as any to start and a lot less boring than tea time. Fuu was a spitfire, and he had always known Jin was a tight-ass–although last night gave a whole new meaning to it. Getting under their skin and riling them up wouldn’t be a problem. “C’mon. Why all the pissiness?” Mugen chuckled, readying himself for whatever might come next. “If given half a chance, you both would do it again, and you know it.”


	7. Royai (implied): High School AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for lohry, who requested a three sentence drabble of implied Royai ^^

Roy remembered that day clearly when she had first dropped her books onto the floor, and he had bent down, said something lame like, ‘let me help you with these, Miss,’ before scooping them up and insisting on walking her to class. 

Riza had always stuck with him after that, quietly standing next to him or behind him, serving as a constant reminder that he had someone there for him, gently but firmly giving him the nudge he needed to push himself harder to reach his goal as Valedictorian and graduate with honors. 

Now, as he stood there, trying to block out the constant chatter of his classmates, anxiously waiting for his name to be called, she looked over at him, gently squeezed his hand, and smiled, filling him with a sense of purpose and pride.


	8. Roy/Ed: Coffee Shop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for lohry. this was for the two characters, 3 paragraph fic prompt but it ended up a little longer. lol

When Ed had first seen Roy come into the cafe, dressed in a fine tailored suit and tie, briefcase in hand, he had thought _'wow, another stuck up business man... what a surprise...’_ before putting on his semi-professional face and taking the order. 

After getting a closer look, Ed decided that yes, this man did remind him of the high-class snobs from the upper part of the City where the rich people lived. It was a shame he was so damn good-looking. The terms, ‘old and scaly’ hardly fit and gave him little to gripe about. What a disappointment. 

Until the bastard had spoken that first time. Ed remembered it clearly: he had just served Roy his black coffee and croissant roll. Ed had wanted to dump the entire pot into his lap after his smug comment about having a cute, sassy little waiter tend to his needs. 

Ed yelled, flailed his arms, but had enough restraint to forego burning his customer. A small and unexpected mercy considering how much he needed his job. Roy had simply chuckled and went back to reading his paper. When he left, he tipped generously and _thanked_ Ed for putting up with him.

Now those smug. teasing comments turned into something more, each building on the next, testing who had witter comebacks, along with a gentle touch here and there, or a warm smile that lit up Roy’s face until Ed eagerly awaited for ten o’clock each morning when he would see the beautiful bastard walk through the door and take his normal seat by the window.


End file.
